Gore'dal Bloodstorm
"My loyalty is to the Warchief, first and foremost." Gore'dal is a Blackrock Orc berserker and a member of the Kor'kron, assigned to the Skullcleaver Offensive . Though he was loyal to Hellscream during the Siege of Orgrimmar, he was loyal to the Warchief, not to Hellscream himself, and pledged himself to Vol'jin, being pardoned for following a war criminal. Appearance Gore'dal is a large Orc, standing straight with a tall height, and a body that appears to be mostly muscle. This body has only scars from many years past, as his armor protects from mostly everything else. His eyes are red, marking him as an Orc who once drank demon blood. His hair has seen enough care to be tied into a ponytail, but otherwise remains as feral as ever. The armor that is worn is large, bulky, and covered in spikes, designed with the intent to protect and intimidate. This armor has been worn since the Dark Portal reopened. After returning from Outland, the armor was redesigned, with sockets containing mana gems that maintain protection against various schools of magic as long as the gems remain active. The armor is colored in shades of brown and red, iconic of the Kor'kron of the Horde. A belt and the tabard he wears both demonstrate his loyalty to the Horde. The massive swords this Orc wields are large enough to be wielded with two hands by most, though in the hands of Gore'dal they are like one handed swords, but larger and more destructive. With runes carved into the blade, and the symbol of the Horde fixed into the hilt, the weapons already destructive capability has been enhanced with their own enchants, which allow it to cut more deeply into anything, whether it is soft flesh or sturdy plate. Personality Having fought in war for most of his life, Gore'dal has held many grudges, especially towards humans. The Forsaken race is one of the few within the Horde that Gore'dal actually regards with hostility and contempt. However, he has also developed a mentality of absolute loyalty to his Warchief, regardless of the race or gender. Therefore, if the Warchief has ordered him to avoid such hostility, then he will do so. This loyalty extends to him ensuring that the Warchief's will is done, and he will not tolerate any insult to his leader. This loyalty is not confined only to the Warchief; his commanding officers are regarded with similar respect. Background The Making of a Warrior Gore'dal's history starts during the time Kil'jaeden found the Orcs and turned them against the Draenei. Around this time, Gore'dal was an adolescent, and every body helped in the new war, and so Gore'dal was introduced to war at a young age. Though he did not partake in the attack upon Telmor, he was later ordered to fight in the Temple of Karabor and Shattrath City. As a Blackrock Orc, he was also among those who drank from the blood of Mannoroth. The blood, along with his new hatred for the Draenei, provided him the rage and bloodlust he needed to become a berserker. The Alliance-Horde Conflict Begins When the Dark Portal was opened, Gore'dal gladly followed his Warchief through the Portal into Azeroth, and, under Blackhand's command, helped crush the Kingdom of Stormwind. However, he was greatly surprised at the moment when a new leader arose; Orgrim Doomhammer, who had just defeated Blackhand in combat, and taken up the mantle of Warchief. Gore'dal was no stranger to such a change, understanding that Orgrim and rightfully won the title in combat. For this, Gore'dal quickly recognized Orgrim as his leader. From there, it would become a matter of conquest under Orgrim's rule. Gore'dal gladly embraced the renewed conflict that was moved to Lordaeron, slaying humans where he was ordered to. He was taken prisoner once, but this only proved a mistake, as a war party was sent to retrieve him and his fellow prisoners, and the group made sure to kill off several human civilians and guards, ensuring a proper response to the Alliance towards what they attempted. However, when the Second War was lost to the Alliance, Gore'dal was captured again, this time locked away in an internment camp, and later sold to slavery. Slavery to the Alliance Gore'dal became a house slave to his master, a relatively kind human who thought that he was doing the Orc a favor in being a gentle master. However, years of pity and kindness only frustrated Gore'dal further, and shortly after he heard that Thrall, the "pet orc" of Durnholde, had escaped from his prison, Gore'dal decided that he had had enough of his master, and finally rebelled, breaking his master's neck and leaving with stolen supplies, with the intent of seeking out other Orcs that he knew still remained free. Freedom in the New Horde However, Gore'dal only became lost, not knowing where to even start. Luckily for him, he happened upon an Orc group, and approached them, explaining his predicament and asking if he could join them, for the time being. The group was willing to accept him and bring him to an encampment of freed Orcs, led by the Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer, the shaman Drek'thar, and the escaped slave Thrall. Gore'dal was accepted into this new Horde, and even though the Warchief he respected had died in battle, everyone who had been rallied turned to young Thall to lead them, and so they, Gore'dal included, recognized their new Warchief in this new Horde. Thrall had reformed the Horde and broken the Alliance's hold on the Orcs, and now it was only a matter of getting away from the conflict and finding a home for the Orcs, like they had originally come to do. After the Third War and Archimonde's defeat, Thrall returned to the desert land that would be named Durotar, and recognized Gore'dal's skill and bravery, and promoted him to the rank of the Kor'kron. For the next several years, Gore'dal served in the Kor'kron, following Overlord Saurfang in assaulting Ahn'qiraj, helped push into Shadowmoon Valley, battled the Alliance in Grizzly Hills, and fought the Scourge in Icecrown, all in the name of the Warchief Thrall. Fires of War, Rekindled When Thrall passed leadership on to Garrosh, Gore'dal followed his new Warchief with enthusiasm, his burning desire for war rekindled, especially after the events that took place in Northrend. Joining his Warchief in the Twilight Highlands, he crushed the Twilight's Hammer and the Alliance alike, and helped assure the Horde's victory over the Destroyer. Conflict against the Alliance continued, with the constant struggle for territory, in which Gore'dal participated in to ensure victory. However, this land would mean nothing to what now awaited them; a new land mass, emerged from mist without warning, and free for the Horde to take. Gore'dal was placed under the command of the Kor'kron General, Gorak Skullcleaver, in the Skullcleaver Offensive, and also befriended his new comrade, the shaman, Akubei Earthscar. Once the Horde staked its claim on the continent known as "Pandaria", Gorak and those he commanded were immediately sent to Pandaria to claim it in Hellscream's name. Battle with Avoren After the Alliance and the Horde had officially come to Pandaria, war broke out in the Krasarang Wilds. Stationed in a large fortress called Warchief's Advance, commanded by Gorak, Gore'dal led regular attacks on nearby Alliance in the area; however, when clearing out an area, Gore'dal ordered the soldiers under his command to return to base for rest, and leave stragglers to him. He found no stragglers, but instead found a lone warlock named Avoren. Gore'dal immediately engaged in combat, and stated that he was fighting the Alliance in Garrosh's name, who the human proceed to insult. Enraged by the comment, Gore'dal resumed the combat, which grew intense with each attack. The battle ended in a draw; Gore'dal was wounded with several burns, and the warlock had lost an arm and was forced to retreat. After the battle ended, the Orc immediately returned to Warchief's Advance to report this encounter, and stayed to receive healing as the Offensive began hunting down Avoren. Hellscream's True Horde About a week after Gore'dal was fully healed, Gorak and his men were eventually recalled back to Kalimdor to prepare for the war that was coming to Orgrimmar, as Vol'jin was now preparing for revolution. Akubei was taught in the ways of the Dark Shaman, while Gore'dal was assigned with training Kor'kron grunts for battle. When everything was prepared, and war was at the shores of Durotar, Gorak and his men were all assigned to the Valley of Honor, taking command of the Valley and working to capture every non-Orc and everyone who opposed Hellscream. These plans were cut off as a united group of Horde and Alliance forces broke their way into the city. As a human paladin and an ex-Kor'kron, Jorthak, stormed the barracks to fight Gorak, Gore'dal and Akubei were left to fight off the forces of these two leaders. Against these, the two were unstoppable, but the paladin returned, with news that Gorak had finally been defeated, and defeat for Gore'dal and Akubei was imminent. News also came that Vol'jin was the new Warchief, and Gore'dal, as he always has, decided to accept his new leader, and offered his services to the new Warchief, his honor and valor earning him pardon for his actions; however, Akubei chose not to serve Vol'jin, believing that any non-Orc race was not to be trusted, and so he was locked in prison with Gorak and the rest of Hellscream's followers. After the Siege With Gorak imprisoned, Gore'dal returned to being a soldier commanded only by his Warchief. Though reluctant to do so, he has forced down previous grudges and hatreds with the Alliance, as ordered by Vol'jin, and seeks to avoid the Alliance until further notice. With no real goal in mind other than to serve his Warchief, he now waits for his next orders. Companions Gore'dal has only two companions, which serve as his mounts. Gore'dal's Proto-Drake The proto-drake Gore'dal rides is one that he claimed during the war in Northrend, training it to become a loyal mount that would assist him in battle, when needed. The drake is a red one, and when fighting in the air, will often attack another flying mount by grabbing onto it with its feet, and either ripping it to shreds with its teeth or burning it alive. Gore'dal's Wolf Gore'dal's war wolf is a companion that the Orc has had for years, every since it was a pup. It was trained and bred for companionship and hunting, but eventually was trained for war. The large black wolf wears dark red armor, similar to Gore'dal's, painted with the symbol of the Horde. As a long life companion in war, this wolf is trained to viciously attack Gore'dal's enemies, should the rider ever dismount or be pulled off his mount. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength Gore'dal's strength is immense, even for Orcs. For this reason, he is able to wield two large swords, and use the strength to devestating results. Blackrock Fortitude Due to living in a harsh land as he grew up, Gore'dal has become tough, especially against heat. Plated Armor Gore'dal's armor is forged of thick plate, being able to withstand much physical damage. Magical Resistance Gore'dal's armor has been socketed with mana gems in his boots, chestpiece, and helm (the green gems on his in game model). These gems maintain the resistance against all schools of magic for time, however they slowly lose their effect during battle, and destroying a crystal will greatly reduce the effect of resistance. Devastating Strike Gore'dal summons all of his strength in this attack, bringing both of his weapons down on his target in a crushing blow. This attack cannot be blocked or parried. Execution In a swift blow, Gore'dal thrusts his blades towards his opponent, in an attempt to stab them in the chest or the throat. Bloodstorm Gore'dal skillfully moves, turning with each step, to strike one opponent after the other. Only used when surrounded by enemies. 'Enraged Bloodlust' Gore'dal has a tendency to become enraged with bloodlust, normally occurring when he has killed many foes, is on the losing side of a battle, or when the battle has carried on for a long while. While enraged, Gore'dal's abilities are enhanced with increased strength. Raging Strength Gore'dal's strength increases with his rage, causing his attacks to be more effective in combat. Enraged Speed Gore'dal's bloodrage fuels him to kill his target, increasing his speed when he is in pursuit. Raging Assault Gore'dal abandons all strategy, using only skill and all-out attacks to destroy his enemy. Notes *Gore'dal uses the same character model as Gorak Skullcleaver and Jorthak Bloodhowl, due to the creation of multiple Orc characters and not enough time to level different characters for each one. *The in game model of Gore'dal's wolf is that of the Black War Wolf, but there is difference in the exact appearance. The intended design is for the armor to be of similar color and design to Gore'dal's armor (in this case, the red would be darker, and the silver steel color would be a dark brown.). Also, the wolf's eyes do not glow. Category:Horde Category:Kor'Kron